Fred Luo's Revenge... The Aftermath!
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: You think I was gonna end it there? WRONG! Here's some more Outlaw Star Anarchy from me! =^_~=
1. Default Chapter

And now the long awaited...or not... sequel to Fred Luo's Revenge On Toonami! Enjoy! And Don't forget to review, ok? Disclaimer: Outlaw Star? Not mine. Fic? Mine. Also: There's no such person as Gilda... I kinda made her up. Eh heh heh... ANYWAY...  
  
  
"Fred Luo's Revenge... The Aftermath"  
by Faye, My Funny Valentine  
  
  
Fred ran around his office, trying to make things look juuuust perfect. After the "Hot Ice" Hilda hoax, things were just so boring. As things turned out, it was only Hilda's twin sister "Cold Fire" Gilda. Fred sighed in relief as he righted a picture frame. He was done. Finally.  
  
Looking around his office, he seemed quite pleased. All the makings of a rather professional seduction. Now all he needed was Gene.  
  
"Oh Gene..." Fred sighed. "Come and whisk me away!"  
  
Bobby sweatdropped. 'The young master's lost it...' he thought to himself.  
  
  
Gene opened the fridge and gasped. "All our food's gone!"  
  
Aisha grinned guiltily. "Nya... what a bunch of savages... eh heh heh..."  
  
Jim frowned. "It was you, wasn't it, Aisha!?"  
  
Aisha blinked. "How dare you think so lowly of me: A plenipotentiary of the CtarlCtarl Empire! I'll have you know I had absolutely nothing to do with your refridgerator being empty..." then quietly she added "...it was Melfina."  
  
Melfina looked up from he magazine. "Someone call me?" She blinked, the ever-present vacant expression on her face.  
  
Gene sighed. "No Melfina...baka"  
  
Melfina shrugged and went back to reading 'Highlights'. Harry, who was reading over her shoulder, wondered why Gene hadn't tried killing him yet.  
  
"Gene... why haven't you tried killing Harry yet? You ARE aware that he and his brother are responsible for your father's death, don't you?" Suzuka said delicately as she sipped her green tea.  
  
Gene nodded. "I know. But I've got too much on my mind right now."  
  
Aisha looked unimpressed. "Like WHAT?"  
  
Gene grinned. "That 3 Million wong!"  
  
Everyone sighed. Then Jim spoke up, matter-of-factly. "Gene, you DO realize that we didn't pull the job off successfully, don't you?"  
  
Gene snorted. "Details, details."  
  
Everyone facevaulted. This moron was their leader?! [Aisha: "I demand a recount!"]  
  
And with the thought of 3 Million wong in his mind, Gene threw on his coat and headed for the door. "I'm going to pick up the money Jim! Make sure nothing bad happens while I'm gone!" ... talk about foreshadowing...  
  
  
Ron MacDoogal carefully landed the Shangri-La at the spaceport and exited his ship with his big freaky cat things. "We'll get the XGP THIS time for sure..." He said to himself quietly... then he felt something on his leg. It was warm. It was wet. He looked down.  
  
It was piss.  
  
Rather upset that his nifty new leather pants had been ruined, Ron kicked one of the freaky cat things and stomped back to the Shangri-La to change.  
  
"RAAAAAAAWRRROOO(Why'd you do that)?" One of the freaky cat things asked the one that pissed on Ron's leg.  
  
The other shrugged. "RAAAAAAOOOWWWWWWOOOOORRR(When ya gotta go, ya gotta go)..." It responded.  
  
  
Gene sighed and rang the doorbell to Fred's mansion. He was greeted rather coldly by Bobby and the other bodyguard who we'll call Jimbo^_^.  
  
Bobby and Jimbo led Gene up the hallway to Fred's office and stopped. Jimbo poked his head in Fred's office. "Are you all set, sir? He's here now."  
  
Fred nodded excitedly and hit a switch, turning all the lights almost all the way down. "Tell him to come in."  
  
Jimbo nodded nervously. "You can go in now." He said to Gene.  
  
Gene blinked. "Thanks."  
  
Walking into the room and hearing Bobby and Jimbo lock it from behind him, Gene could tell he was in for some kinda trouble. "Err... Fred, I came here to pick up my money."  
  
Fred could be heard somewhere in the room laughing lightly at Gene's statement. "I thought one was to be paid when the job was done. Tell me, Gene... what exactly DID you do?"  
  
Gene looked around best he could to determine where Fred was, but he couldn't get a visual. "Um... why are all the lights off?"  
  
Fred grinned to himself. "Do you prefer to do it with the lights on?"  
  
Gene shrieked. "Well, sometimes I like to keep my Pikachuu night-light no when I have se...HEY! Just what are you planning?!"  
  
"This!" Fred shouted and tackled Gene from behind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Gene screamed rather girlishly.  
  
Fred squeezed tighter. "Oh Gene... it's so much easier if you don't struggle!"  
  
Gene scrambled, trying to get away from Fred. Sure, he liked sex a lot, but he wasn't about to do it with some dude. As he tried getting away, his jacket was ripped off his body.  
  
Fred's eyes widened. "Ooh Gene, giving me a strip show!?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
Fred chased Gene around his office. "You can't run from true love, Geeeeene!" Fred jumped over the desk and right onto Gene, causing both young men to fall to the floor.  
  
Outside the room, Jimbo and Bobby blinked from behind their sunglasses.  
  
"Did you hear that noise?" Jimbo asked.  
  
Bobby nodded. "The young master is quite energetic."  
  
  
Aisha looked up from the shopping list to the large super-market and sighed. "Nyaa... why does Aisha have to go!? This is unfair!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, the proud CtarlCtarl walked into the market of mass-consumerism...  
...and was abruptly stopped when a shopping cart crashed into her.  
  
"Aaaaagh!" Aisha screamed as she fell to the ground. "WATCH IT, HUMAN!" She yelled to the small child.  
  
"Mommyyyyyyy the cat lady yelled at meee!" The little boy cried as he ran away.  
  
"Hmph!" Aisha folded her arms and started her shopping.  
  
  
Melfina giggled cluelessly as she read the "Goofus And Gallant" article in 'Highlights' while Harry fussed over her hair.  
  
"You know, Melfina, your hair needs a little something to give it that extra flair..." Harry commented while brushing his obsession's mane. "Ooh! I've got it!" He reached behind his head and pulled his purple bandanna out of his long aqua hair. "Here we go!"  
  
Melfina blinked. "I've never out my hair up before..."  
  
Harry grinned. "It's very becoming of you." he stated as he tied the bandanna into a delicate bow. "Here, look." He handed Melfina a small hand mirror.  
  
"WOW!" Melfina exclaimed.  
  
Suzuka sweatdropped. "Bio-androids..."  
  
"Yes?" Harry and Melfina asked at the same time, looking up at Suzuka.  
  
Jim sighed. "I see what you mean, Suzuka..."  
  
  
Gene stared at the ceiling gasping for air. He looked over to Fred. "Wh....whatver the Hell that was... it was fantastic...wheeze"  
  
Fred grinned. "Why thank you, dearest Gene." Fred petted Gene affectionately. "And to think... you said you wouldn't sleep with me in the wrestling episode..."  
  
Gene shrugged. "I didn't know what I was missing."  
  
Fred held the back of his hand up to his mouth and extended his pinky, then laughed. "Oh Gene, you are priceless..."  
  
"Freeeeeed?" Gene half asked, half whined.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanna go shopping!" Gene said, tugging on Fred's arm.  
  
"Fine, fine..." Fred sat up and looked around his office. "Now where did our clothes go?"  
  
  
Reiko Ando stood outside Fred's office with both Gene's and Fred's clothes gathered in her arms. "Payback's a bitch!" She said loudly through the door.  
  
"AIIIEEE!" Fred clung to Gene. "It's Reiko!"  
  
  
To  
Be  
Continued...  
  
  
Review, okay guys? Thaaaanks! ^_^  
  
*Faye* 


	2. Revenge of Reiko

Sorry it's taken so long for a part 2 =^_^=;; Blame Lunar2 for that! Anyway, usual disclaimers apply:OutlawStar ain't mine yada yada yada... Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review!  
  
  
"Fred Luo's Revenge... The Aftermath!"  
~part two~   
"Revenge of Reiko"  
by Faye, My Funny Valentine  
  
  
Fred clung to Gene as tightly as his weak, skinny little arms would allow. "I can't believe she's here, Gene! Protect me!"  
  
Gene, snapping out of his post-I-just-got-laid state of mind blinked and tried to pry Fred from certain parts he'd need later on in life. "C'mon Fred, let go! I can't breathe... and my thing's swelling up!"  
  
Fred giggled. "That just means you want more!"  
  
Gene shook his head. "No, it means it's gonna pop if you don't let go!... or at least loosen your grip a little bit."  
  
"Oh, right!" Fred loosened his grip on Gene's prized possession and went back to shrieking. "Go away Reiko!"  
  
"Fred I can't believe you'd CHEAT on me! And with a man no less! I never knew you preferred the company of men!" Reiko said from behind the door. "You betrayed me!"  
  
"Wait a second Reiko! I figured EVERYONE knew I was g -"  
  
"It's too late now! I have your clothes and you are most certainly NOT getting them back!" Reiko grinned cunningly and waltzed on out of Fred's mansion.  
  
Fred looked at Gene. Gene looked at Fred. The two shrugged and decided to make the most of their nudity =^_~=  
  
  
Aisha looked up from the shopping list and back down to her shopping cart. "Hmm...Aisha thinks she got everything..." Double-checking, she nodded to herself. "Yup!" And so, Aisha relaized that the domestic task of grocery shopping wasn't so bad... then she reached the checkout lines. "Nyaaaaaaa... Aisha's gonna be here foreverrrr..." She said with a sigh of defeat.  
  
A light blinked in the corner of Aisha's eye. Turning her head, she could see the light meant another register was now open. Wasting no time at all, Aisha lifted her carriage and jumped over checkout lanes, knocking over several candy shelves, other shopping carts, and the occasional person. Upon reaching her destination, she set her carriage down daintily on the floor and tossed her long white braid over her shoulder.  
  
"Um...Miss?" The clerk said.  
  
"Yeeeees?" Aisha replied.  
  
"Um... This is the Express Lane. 12 items or less." He pointed to his sign, then to Aisha's stuff. She easily had more than 12 items.  
  
Aisha blinked. She couldn't comprehend why this was such a big deal. "Yeah... and?"  
  
"You have a lot more than 12 items in your carriage, miss." The clerk said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So..." Aisha was beginning to wonder if this idiot human had a point coming soon.  
  
"So you can't check out here."  
  
"WHYYYYYYYYY!?" Aisha screamed. "I was here first! I'm a customer!"  
  
The clerk shrinked behind his desk. "O...of course I'm w-willing to make an exception for such diginifed beauty such as yours...."  
  
Aisha blushed. "Really?!"  
  
The scared out of his mind clerk nodded as Aisha giggled shyly.  
  
The people in line behind Aisha sighed, both looking down at their items.  
  
"At least let us go before her! We only have 3 things." The first man said.  
  
His friend nodded, holding up a box of donuts and two bottles of vodka. "It's only fair!"  
  
Aisha turned around, facing the two men. "If you want to get infront of me, be my guest. But... I can't guarantee that you'll make it out to the parking lot with all your limbs attatched."  
  
The two men laughed nervously. The first one, dressed in black raised his hands in an 'I surrender' pose. The second man, dressed in red only smiled a goofy smile, giving Aisha a peace sign with the fingers crossed. "Now, now. Love and peace..."  
  
Aisha sweatdropped. 'Wierdos' She thought as her items were being checked out.  
  
  
Melfina's insanely annoying laughter filled the every room of Starwind and Hawking.   
  
Suzuka was sharpening her sword at the electric pencil sharpener in an attempt to drown out the noise.  
  
Jim looked up from the computer where he was looking at things chilren his age most certainly SHOULDN'T. "Um, Suzuka... what are you doing?"  
  
Suzuka shrugged. "Just sharpening my sword. I figure I can kill annoying loud stupid brain-dead bio-androids easier if my sword is just a teensy bit more deadly... that and because it drowns out Melfina's irritating laugh."  
  
Jim nodded and went back to his internet porn. Clicking the mouse, his jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Look, Suzuka!" Jim pointed to the screen in utter shock.  
  
Suzuka dropped her sword. "Oh my..."  
  
[on the computer screen...]  
  
"Waaaaah Fred, go easier than that! I still haven't recovered from last time!"  
  
"I can't help it, Gene! Your ass is just so nice!"  
  
"Don't expect me to be gentle when it's my turn to be the seme then!"  
  
"Ohh Gene... dear precious Gene... whoEVER said you could be the seme at all?"  
  
"WHAT?! Get out of my ass!"  
  
"But Geeeeene!"  
  
"If I'm always the uke, then what fun is it for me!?"  
  
"You're so cute when your mad... now bend back over..."  
  
"Not until you promise me I can be the seme next time!"  
  
Fred sighed.  
  
"Fred..."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
  
Suzuka fell to the ground in shock. "What the HELL was that!?"  
  
Jim nodded. "I'd like to know myself..."  
  
...then Melfina's annoying laugh was heard loud and clear.  
  
Jim and Suzuka looked at eachother, nodded, and each grabbed something sharp. "I've taken all I can stand... AND I CAN'T STAND NO MORE!" Suzuka shrieked. "I'll kill the both of them! Let's go chum!" She grabbed Jim by his jacket sleeve and ran up the stairs with him.  
  
"Why did you just call me 'chum'!?" Jim asked.  
  
Suzuka shrugged. "I dunno... but I haven't killed anything in a long time and I'm going through withdrawal!"  
  
The two bust down the door from where Melfina's anoying laughs could be heard. There was Melfina. Playing Twister... with the MacDoogals.  
  
Suzuka dropped her sword and ran over. "I WANNA PLAY TOO!"  
  
Jim sighed. Has everyone lost their minds???  
  
  
To  
Be  
Continued...  
  
  
=^_^=;; Oh my God what the Hell was I on when I wrote this?!!? If this fic sucks, I know it does, no need to tell me. Um... Oh yeah, the two guys in the supermarket were Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood. If you don't know who those two are, then shame on you. Run out and buy Trigun right now... all of you... go on, I'll be here waiting when you're done... OK, anyway Trigun isn't mine either and Um... yeah review and I'll put a part 3 out which will be a lot better than this piece of crap. Ohnana!  
  
*Faye* 


End file.
